月亮代表我的心
by Waiyi
Summary: The Moon represents my heart. One-shots or unseen patches of the story from Zuko joining the group to maybe the future, and how Toph became the closest friend, to a blossoming fluffy romance. T just in case Enjoy and R&R. Own Plot. TOKO


月亮代表我的心

yuèliang dàibiǎo wǒ de xīn

The Moon Represents My Heart

Toko

Author - Waiyi

First Quarter - (Friends/hints of some thing some thing)

* * *

(! First day when Zuko joined the gAang!)

Being a Firebender, he woke up at dawn, rising like the sun as many would say, but the fact that he was waking up and meeting face to face with the group. The fact that Zuko was now the ally rather than the enemy, has still etched "WTF?!"on many of the ragtag team's faces. Like a familiar instinct, every one freezes up and/or cringed whenever Zuko came into the room. Well almost every blind girl who sided with him in the beginning, "sees" him as no threat whatsoever, even though he burned her feet.

So this morning Toph, like everyone else, joined in the center of the temple for breakfast.

"What's for breakfast, Sugar-Queen?" Toph said casually as she sat next to Zuko, while every one else unconsciously inched a little away from the exiled Fire Prince.

"Jook with Parsley, Bamboo shoots and scallion, and if you wait, we might have Guoba" Katara said casually as she filled up the wooden bowls full of the steaming hot porridge, handing them out to every one. Giving Zuko his bowl, Katara gave a little glare, un-noticed by the rest of the group, that cries out "if I see even an ounce of evidence that you would screw the group over, especially Aang, she would personally see to it that he's "jewel-less" and dead before he could act out".

After breakfast, and another threatening look from Katara, Zuko went off to look around the temples, which housed many faded murals, along with some semi-broken statues, garden terraces and the amazing view.

"This area is amazing, isn't it?" said a voice beside him. It was the blind girl from before, he thought before answering.

"Yeah, this place is amazing and has a hauntingly serene feeling."Zuko said with a rare confident smile.

"Like what Aang called me yesterday, I'm Toph, and assuming your real name is Zuko?" Toph said looking at him with her sightless eyes, the color of celadon, that gives off a impish, mischievous sheen every time you look into her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm Zuko...and I'm assuming that you've heard that I've done terrible things right?" Zuko said a little bitterly, regretting on what he did stupidly in the past.

"Heard pretty bad things about you, but you don't seem as bad as what my friends say about you." Toph said gracing a quick small at him, then turning her head back again. "How are you adjusting to Sugar-Queen monitoring your every move, snoozles insulting your bending and Twinkle toe's very friendly gestures, Sparky?"

"Sparky?"

"Yea, I give all my friends a nickname..." Toph trailed off..."So? How is every one treating you?" Toph said a little aimlessly.

"Aang, like you said, friendly as ever even if it's awkward... Sokka..he's been okay, but he's a bit...","Annoying?", "Yeah, every one else seems okay, but Katara...she..", "Hate's your guts?", "Yeah" Zuko gave a sigh of relief, but felt strange on how he was so open with an almost complete stranger.

"It's okay, she gives off anger/hostility some times" Toph said as she stomped around the temple floors to enjoy the little details carved into the walls of the old temple. To Zuko, Toph looked delicate and graceful as she stomped around, the only thing that lacked of the previous features was that speck of ruble were shaken loose as she stomped around.

"You know you look ridiculous" Zuko blurted out with a little chuckle.

"You think I look funny, you still have scallion stuck between your teeth and rice at on your chin" Toph said laughing as she pointed towards his face.

"I do!....wait... What...you had to do that didn't you?" Zuko said as he first tried picking around his teeth, wiping around his chin then gave her a light glare after realizing the imp had just tricked him.

"Oh relax Sparky" Toph laughed as she punched him heartily in the arm.

"Hey!"

"Relax...it's just how I express myself" Toph said with a faint pink blush on her face before giving him another more forceful punch.

"Well, I got to go help Aang master Earth bending a bit more.." Toph said trailing off. "Remember Sparky, your shift to teach Aang is three candles later. See ya" Toph said again giving him another punch in the arm.

"If you get in any trouble with the others, call me if they gang up on you." Toph said with a smile, then turned to the training ground. Taking a few steps toward the training ground, Toph walked back, "...Sparky, you want to see how you could teach Aang through seeing how I teach him, or are you good?" Toph said with a little urgency.

"I'll watch?" Zuko said, a little unsure.

"Okay, let's go" Toph said as she grasped his hand into hers' and led the way to the training grounds.

* * *

**Jook** - In cantonese it's pronounced like z'uk. It's basically white rice porridge, like the one in one of the episodes. It's made of rice, water, oil, salt, white pepper and any ingredient you would like to put in it, which most likely are healthy. It's considered food therapy, which would be good just as a warm meal, or equivalent to "Chicken Noodle soup" when people are sick. It "cleans" the body of impurities (or so my mother says)

**Guoba** - It is basically a kind of rice cake. Unlike those puffy rice cakes sold in the supermarkets, this is left over rice, caked on the wok/pot when finished making fried rice or Jook. The left over rice from making fried rice or jook, most likely from fried rice, is then fried a little longer to make a crispy thin cracker consistency, which is unhealthy, but delicious, and tastes like the fried rice :D

月亮代表我的心

The Moon Represents My heart, a famous Chinese song by Teresa Teng, which tells about how much and how deep the love is for one person to another and reciprocated. This is a gushy song questioning each other the depth of the "love" which really doesn't fit Toko, but just to make it suite them, I made this one shot or maybe collection of one shots or just a full story into maybe phases of the moon, like phases in which relationships develops upon as time continues...

Well read and review I guess...

-Waiyi (or hway er...as my mandarin teacher calls me...)


End file.
